misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Steelix
Steelix, labeled, The Misunderstood Giant started out as an Onix and later evolved into Steelix. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Iron Snake Pokemon *Type: Steel/Ground *Height: 30'02" **Mega Height: 34'05" *Weight: 881.8 lbs **Mega Weight: 1,631.4 lbs *Ability: Rock Head/Sand Force **Mega Ability: Sand Force *Nature: Quiet *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery steelix pokedex 3D.png|Steelix in Pokedex 3D steelix go.png|Steelix in Pokemon Go steelix mega kalos back.png|Mega Steelix's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix mega kalos.png|Mega Steelix's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix kalos back.png|Steelix's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix kalos.png|Steelix's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix mega party.png|Mega Steelix's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix new party.png|Steelix's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations steelix old party.png|Steelix's old party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations steelix unova back.png|Steelix's back sprite from the Fifth Generation steelix unova front.png|Steelix's front sprite from the Fifth Generation steelix unova back.gif|Steelix's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation steelix unova front.gif|Steelix's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation steelix mega shuffle.png|Mega Steelix in Pokemon Shuffle steelix shuffle.png|Steelix in Pokemon Shuffle steelix rumble.png|Steelix in Pokemon Rumble steelix conquest ow.png|Steelix's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest steelix conquest.png|Steelix in Pokemon Conquest steelix hgss ow.png|Steelix's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver steelix pr.png|Steelix in Pokemon Ranger steelix md 2.png|Steelix in Mystery Dungeon 2 steelix md.png|Steelix's Mystery Dungeon Tile steelix sinnoh back.png|Steelix's back sprite from the Fourth Generation steelix hgss.png|Steelix's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver steelix plt.png|Steelix's sprite in Pokemon Platinum steelix dp.png|Steelix's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl steelix trozei.gif|Steelix in Pokemon Trozei steelix hoen back.png|Steelix's back sprite from the Third Generation steelix rs.png|Steelix's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire steelix johto back.png|Steelix's back sprite from the Second Generation steelix crystal.gif|Steelix's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal steelix silver.png|Steelix's sprite from Pokemon Silver steelix gold.png|Steelix's sprite from Pokemon Gold steelix mega premiere.png|Mega Steelix's Premiere Pokemon Card steelix premiere.jpg|Steelix's Premiere Pokemon Card steelix mega steam siege.png|Mega Steelix's card from the Steam Siege Expansion steelix byron.png|Byron's Steelix Card steelix dark steelix.png|Dark Steelix Card from the Team Rocket Returns Expansion steelix EX steam siege.png|EX Steelix's first card in the Steam Siege Expansion steelix EX steam siege 2.png|EX Steelix's second card from the Steam Siege Expansion steelix plasma freeze.png|Steelix's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion steelix sandstorm.png|Steelix's card in the Sandstorm Expansion steelix stormfront.png|Steelix's card in the Stormfront Expansion steelix unleashed.png|Steelix's first card in the Unleashed Expansion steelix unleashed 2.png|Steelix's second card in the Unleashed Expansion steelix unseen forces.png|Steelix's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion steelix mega anime.png|Mega Steelix in the Pokemon Anime steelix anime.png|Steelix in the Pokemon Anime steelix manga.png|Steelix in the Pokemon Manga steelix mega oa.png|Mega Steelix's Original Artwork for Pokemon Alpha Ruby and Omega Sapphire steelix oa.png|Steelix's Original Artwork for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver steelix oa gs.png|Steelix's Original Artwork from Pokemon Gold and Silver steelix mega dream.png|Mega Steelix's Dream World Art steelix dream.png|Steelix's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Smarts Yveltal